


Love At the Time of Darkness

by Jasminion98



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasminion98/pseuds/Jasminion98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl are both going through tough times. As their love begins to blossom, will they let something more develop, or just stay as friends? </p>
<p>Rick/Daryl slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As the Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there!
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic so I really hope you enjoy it! I am unsure as to how many chapters there will be but I'm writing this on a separate website (fanfiction.net) and have been uploading a chapter a night. I plan to keep on doing that, it's a real challenge!
> 
> Disclaimed: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of the characters!!
> 
> A word of warning though: There is a character death and some adult content xP

Rick stood in the blazing Sun; summer had finally come. He went to lift the Sheriff hat he'd had for nearly 15 years off his head, but it wasn't there. "Dang it" he whispered to himself, "where the hell'd I put the damned thang?" Then he realised, he'd passed it down to Carl. He was following in his fathers footsteps, and Rick was very proud of him. He'll make a great leader when he's older Rick thought to himself.

Rick made his way out to the prison yard. He spotted Daryl fiddling with his bike, but thought it best not to disturb him. Instead, he went to check on Carol, who was on guard duty. Rick was sure something was going on between Daryl and Carol - Daryl's blue eyes always glistened when he saw her, but never in the company of anyone else. Rick chuckled to himself at the thought of Daryl in a relationship.

"Hi Carol." Rick muttered. Carol jumped and fell off the flimsy garden chair the group had found in the skip at the back of the prison.

"Shit, Rick! Don't creep up on me like that!" Carol scolded; frowning at Rick who was in fits of laughter due to Carols small performance.

"Sorry" Rick said between his laughter.

"Wha'dya want anyway?"

"Just came t' check on ya, see how y'are. Is that not allowed now?"

"Okay, 'm fine. Bit bored. There ain't nothin' going on out there." Carol sighed.

"That's good though ain't it?" Rick said, perplexed.

"'spose." Carol sat down in the chair again with a bit too much force, causing the old chair to fold in half, leaving Carol stuck in the middle out of sight.

"Pahaha, looks like you're bein' eaten!"

"Ironic." said a muffled voice from inside the chair.

It really was, it was all that happened nowadays.

Rick snuck out laughing, yet again. Carol managed to find her way out of the chair, upon realising Rick had left her. "Idiot." She whispered under her breath.

"You what?" Rick popped his head round the door.

"Oh nothin'." Carol put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, sure." Rick frowned, and proceeded back down the long flight of stairs. He felt a little jealous of Carol, but could not contemplate why.

There was a chill to the air, and Rick looked up at the darkening orange sky. The stars were beginning to become visible.


	2. Chapter 2 - From Dusk To Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to get too much for Rick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> First of all, thank you to whoever reads this! It's the first story I've ever written so my apologies if it's not that great! As you can tell I'm open to any feedback! I would greatly appreciate it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

Beth prepared the evenings' dinner for the group. Food was beginning to run low - despite Glenn, Maggie and Michonne going on a supply run just 4 days before - and she needed to let Rick know another supply run was needed. At that moment, Rick burst the door open and began pacing up and down, an agitated look on his face.

"What's troubling you?" Hershel asked but Rick ignored his question and continued pacing around the room.

"Rick." Hershel had a stern tone to his voice. Rick stopped, glanced at Hershel and left the room.

"Shall I go after him?" Glenn asked, getting up.

"I think it's best to just leave him be. He'll tell us in his own time. It can't be that serious, or he would have informed us of his troubles."

Glenn sat down again. Daryl wandered in. "Whassup with 'im?"

"We don't know. He didn't say anything." Hershel informed Daryl.

"I'm goin' after him" Daryl said, running out of the room.

"No, don-" Glenn shouted.

"Let him go." Maggie reassured Glenn.

All the commotion had awoken Judith, who began to scream and kick her little legs. Maggie got up and began to cradle Judith in her arms. She was soft and warm, a rarity nowadays. She was a gift.

Daryl ran after Rick, who was sitting outside crying heavily. "Hey Rick!" Daryl called to him. No response.  
"Rick, Rick are you cryin'?" Daryl was too far away to see if he definitely was. Not to mention the fact that it was dark outside, with limited light from the moon and stars but he could hear sobbing in the distance. Rick looked up at the sound of his name being called; his face was tear-stained and his eyes puffy from the crying. He saw a black silhouette running towards him and he burst back into tears.

Daryl finally reached the soggy mess. "Hey Rick, why you cryin' man?" But Rick just turned away. Daryl sat down on the cold grass next to him: "c'mon man, tell me." Daryl said, trying to not sound frustrated but Rick was crying far too much to get a single word out. He just had to wait, he was sure Rick would say something to him. After all, they were practically brothers now. A far better brother than Merle ever was Daryl thought.

Daryl thought this a good time to reflect on some things. Carol. Yes Carol. He couldn't get her off his back, always following him around. Daryl was certain she had a thing for him, but Daryl didn't feel the same. He didn't want to say anything though as he was in fear of upsetting her. What if she tries to kiss me? The thought made Daryl shudder, making Rick jump. Daryl felt different about Rick. He was closer to him than anyone else in the group and wasn't bothered if Rick was in his company. Daryl was starting to feel something he'd never felt before in his entire life.

It took Rick a good 15 minutes to stop crying. Daryl had not budged and had his arm around Rick for a friendly reassurance. Rick looked up, lines all over his cheeks where the tears had once fallen. Daryl followed every line on his tear-stained face with his finger. It felt surprisingly soft to Rick, especially for the hunter he was. "Th- thanks f' stayin' Daryl..." Rick mumbled, trying to hide himself. He felt his cheeks go bright red, but luckily for him it was too dark for Daryl to see...at least that's what he hoped. Daryl tried to ask his question again: "Rick, buddy, c'mon. Why were you cryin'?"

"Daryl...Daryl I can't take it any longer." Ricks voice got faint as a lump developed in his throat. No, no more cryin'! He told himself. But he felt his eyes well up and another tear rolled down his cheek, onto Daryl's hand. There was no way Daryl wouldn't notice. Rick felt like a weakling next to Daryl, which embarrassed him greatly.

"Can't take what any longer?" Daryl replied, doing his best to be sympathetic.

"This. This whole surviving thing" Rick explained. "I mean, what's damn point? I've lost Lori, T-Dog, Axel, Dale and so many more people 'cause I'm nothin' but a crappy leader. I even nearly lost you fer cryin' out loud! An' now I have the stress of a newborn. It's just too much." Rick began to edge away from Daryl to hide his tears which he felt coming back again but Daryl stopped him. He grabbed Rick and pulled him in for a hug. It was just what Rick needed.

"Now then" Daryl said. "You ain't no crappy leader as ye say y'are. You're the best damn leader I've seen an' these people look up t'ya Rick! People have died, but it's gonna happen an' none o' those deaths were your fault. I know having Lil' Asskicker is tough too but we can pull through this, together. Okay?"

Rick nodded shyly. "Good." Daryl said, getting up. It was getting late now, but no-one had the exact time anymore. "Now, c'mon Beth's cooked us dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Rick objected, in the tone of a young child.

"Fine, but everyone's worryin' 'bout you. For their sake, just let 'em know you're alright." Daryl began to head back to the prison. Rick grumbled to himself then got to his feet. He was about to run to catch up with Daryl but he'd lost complete sight of him in the darkness. "Daryl? Daryl?!" He called, but no response. In a panic, Rick ran back to the prison, calling Daryl's name in the hope of an answer, but there was still no sign of him. Surely he can't have gone THAT far.

Rick headed indoors. Everyone was seated at the table, except for Michonne who was on guard duty and...Daryl. Something else seemed missing too, but Rick couldn't think what it was. "Hey everyone, has Daryl come back at all?"

"No, um, why? What's happened?" Glenn replied.

"He was with me just a second ago, but...he seems to have vanished." It was then Rick realised what seemed off; Carol wasn't anywhere to be seen either. Was this just a coincidence? Carol always fed Judith at this time, ALWAYS.

"I think Daryl and Carol are up to no good." Beth joked. "Carol seems to have grown quite fond of Daryl. But don't tell her I said anything!"

"We won't." Hershel laughed.

Everyone laughed. Everyone but Rick.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lost

Rick woke up with a start. He could hear crashing above him - Daryl's cell. It sounded as if he was looking for something, but nobody really had anything to look for anymore so this confused Rick. He scanned the dull room. It smelt damp and mouldy, but at least they had a roof over their heads. Maybe Daryl had been right the previous night, if it weren't for Rick the group would never have found the prison, or Hershel for that matter. But Rick thought that if it weren't for Glenn, he would be one of those ghastly walkers. He needed to start being more optimistic. The group didn't want a stupid, miserable leader.

Rick decided to get up to see what Daryl was up to; he thought it must have been around 5:30am. What was Daryl doing up so early in the morning? Rick trundled up the metal stairs to Daryl's cell and tried, with caution, to be as quiet as he possibly could. To his luck, the stairs creaked when any pressure was applied to them. Daryl looked up from his search - a startled look on his face - as if he was trying to hide something. "Daryl?" Rick said, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Jesus Rick! You scared the livin' shit outta me." Daryl said, his voice wobbly. Was he shaking?

"Have you lost something? Shall I help?" Rick offered and walked in, going to help Daryl.

"No! Rick, no I'm fine. It's nothin'." Daryl protested, grabbing Rick's arm to stop him.

"Daryl, what are you-?" Rick stopped to look at Daryl. He'd never realised how beautifully blue his eyes were. They were glistening in the newly-risen sunlight. Rick felt a feeling he felt when he first met Lori wipe across his entire body. What was wrong with him? Rick flinched as the feeling spread around his body, and Daryl let go hastily.

"Sorry..." Daryl said in a quiet voice as he went to sit on his 'bed'.

"What was all that about? What's gotten into you?" Rick demanded, his body still tingling from the feeling he'd just felt once again. Rick saw a flashback of his confession to Lori and his heart began to ache. Rick fell to the floor, clutching his heart.

Daryl felt his body go completely cold as he thought Rick was having a heart attack. Oh shit! What have I done? He kept saying again and again in his head. He knelt down next to Rick who was moaning and close to tears. Daryl didn't know what to do and so he waited for Rick to come to his senses again.

The whole room was spinning around in circles as Rick lay there on the cold, hard concrete floor. He could just about make out Daryl kneeling by his side, a terrified look on his face. As Rick's eyes finally focused Daryl let a small smile escape. Rick smiled back subconsciously and attempted to sit up. "Well that was unexpected..." Daryl joked lightly.

"Sure...was" Rick replied, letting out a soft laugh.

"I thought I'd lost you fer a second then!" Daryl said, with the worried look still in his eyes, holding out his hand to help Rick up.

"What? Me and your other lost thing that you're refusing to tell me about?" Rick said with a huff and taking Daryl's hand to get up. Daryl fake-laughed.

Rick cast his mind back to last night. "Where did you go last night anyway?"

"Guard Tower, to see if Carol was still on guard." Daryl lied. Rick believed this at first, but realised that Daryl already knew Michonne took over as soon as it got dark. So he's lying to me then? Nice of him. Rick thought.

"Oh really?" Rick said, giving Daryl the evil eye.

"Yes really."

"You're lying to me Daryl." Daryl looked up, to find Rick scowling at him.

"Alright fine y' caught me." Daryl said, exhaling deeply.

"Why did you lie? What really happened?" Rick said, sitting on the bed next to Daryl.

Daryl stared right at Rick, sending a shiver down Rick's spine. "Carol. Was tryin' to get away from her."

"Why?"

"When you were cryin', I noticed some figure jus' standin' there watchin' us. I told you to go back to the prison 'cause I didn't want y' followin' me. Went to check it out. Guess who I found."

"Carol."

"Damn right. She's kinda gettin' on m' nerves now. I think she likes me, so she's followin' me everywhere. I like someone else 'nyway." Daryl didn't mean to say that out loud and his eyes widened.

"Really? Who?" Rick asked curiously. Daryl went bright red once Rick asked his question and stared at the floor as if Rick hadn't said anything.

"Daryl?" Rick was determined to find out what he was hiding. Daryl picked up his crossbow and began polishing it, despite it being so shiny that Rick could see his own reflection in it. Clearly he wasn't getting anything out of him now.

"Suit yourself." Rick said eventually and went back down to his cell huffing.

When Rick was gone Daryl quickly got up to continue his search for the unknown item. "Come on, where the hell are you?!" Daryl murmured, throwing everything out of his way to find it.

After a few minutes of frantically searching, Daryl finally found what he was looking for - Rick's family photo he'd sneaked into his pocket just a few days ago. It had found its way into a small crevice in the wall. Daryl sighed with relief. Since when did Daryl Dixon sigh? What was he, some pussy now? This reminded Daryl of Merle:

"What are you, his bitch now?" Merle laughed, kicking Daryl as he did so.

"Shut up! I ain't nobody's bitch!" Daryl shouted back and retaliated by attempting to punch him, but too weak to do so.

Daryl snapped out of his flashback to find Carol standing in the doorway, gazing at him dreamily. Daryl looked away as he had started to feel uncomfortable. He tried to move away but every time he did Carol shuffled closer to him again. Daryl huffed as the woman continued to intrude. "What?" Daryl snapped finally, breaking the silence. Carol flinched and took a step back.

"What, you think I'm gonna hit'cha? What do you think I am? Some monster?" Daryl demanded, making Carol shy away even further, shaking her head slightly. Daryl was starting to reveal his shadowside, yet again. He hadn't been himself last night with Rick. He realised Carol was staring at the photo in his hand. Daryl quickly hid it in his trouser pocket, but Carol had already seen what it was. Her gaze turned steely.

"Answer me then. What do you want?" Daryl was beginning to raise his voice, scowling at Carol.

"It...it doesn't matter." A quiet voice replied, and with that Carol turned around and went down the stairs to the kitchen, not looking back once. Beth was now in the kitchen with Hershel. She was preparing breakfast and Hershel was reading his tatty-looking Bible, a solemn look on his face. Beth noticed Carol's sorrowful look and went over to comfort her. "Carol? What's up hun?"

"I just had a bad night's sleep s'all." Carol lied. Beth gave her a small hug and continued to prepare the breakfast.

Rick hadn't slept at all since going up to see Daryl. Something was bugging him, but he thought it was probably because Daryl was back to his grumpy self. It always worried Rick when Daryl had an attitude. He usually went out "hunting" at dawn and didn't come back until it started to get dark. The whole group hated days when he did that; they were long and terrifying. If Daryl went out again today, Rick planned on going after him to see what he was really up to. Daryl came running down the stairs at that moment, interrupting Rick's thoughts, in a hurry and made way for the door. He headed straight outside and began running to the gate, taking out a few walkers with his hatchet as he did so. Rick ran down to the kitchen, Carl and Michonne now seated at the table. Glenn and Maggie were on watch up in the guard tower. "I'm goin' after Daryl. I want to see what he does out there." Rick informed the group.

"Rick, I don't think that's such a good idea." Hershel said, putting down his Bible.

"Tough, I'm goin' no matter what y'all say. Keep yourselves safe."

"Be careful, Dad." Carl said. It was the first thing Carl had said to Rick in a few days.

"I will, son, I will." And with that, Rick took off on his search for Daryl.


	4. Chapter 4 - Just Silence Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello again!
> 
> This chapter is much more descriptive with very little dialogue. I figured it was time to cut back a bit.
> 
> Well, enjoy!

Rick scanned the forest for any sign of Daryl. He wished he had the advanced hunting skills like Daryl did. Instead, he was stuck with the basics skills he had learnt when searching for Sophia about a year back. He found some fresh tracks which looked like those of a man. Rick thought they could be none other than Daryl's. Either that or there was a lone walker nearby. Rick kept his gun in his hand with a tight grasp just in case and began following his newly-found tracks. As he continued to get deeper into the forest, the tracks began to swerve in all directions. Rick thought that Daryl must have caught sight of some animal worth hunting for, a rabbit maybe. He scanned the forest and saw a plump looking rabbit, with Daryl chasing it; running all over the place as the rabbit darted around in every possible direction. Rick prayed that it would not come close to him. Daryl hadn't noticed a rather large tree root sticking out of the ground; which the rabbit had gracefully hopped over just a few seconds before. Daryl's foot got caught on it and he crashed face-first into the undergrowth.

Daryl stayed on the floor cursing for what seemed like forever. Rick was unsure if he should go and help him or not. On one hand he wanted to but another part of him was telling him not to as Daryl could kill Rick for following him. Daryl stumbled to his feet and curses for both being injured and losing a good meal for the group.

He began to head west; completely unaware that Rick was just 20 yards behind him. Rick needed to be completely quiet because Daryl had the best hearing known to man; if he made any noise he was busted. Daryl was younger but taller and much stronger than Rick – he'd never win a fight against him. Hell, he'd probably stick an arrow through his head without hesitation, especially considering the mood he seemed to be in.

Daryl stopped suddenly, checking to see if there were any walkers in his presence. Rick wasn't looking where he was going as his eyes were fixated on Daryl and where he was going. As a result he ended up with a mouthful or bark and a thumping headache from accidentally walking into a tree. If Carl had seen Rick do that he would have laughed until he passed out. Rick continued to follow Daryl…well at least he was trying to. Since sauntering into a tree he'd lost sight of him. Rick cursed under his breath, he was so close to finding out where Daryl hid.

Daryl came back to where Rick had last seen him, looking rather disordered. Where on Earth is he going? Rick thought to himself. Daryl went east this time and lightly smirked when he came across a house. Daryl's facial expression showed that he knew exactly where he was as if he'd been here on many occasions. Was this Daryl's secret hideout? He opened the door with his crossbow in hand, checking that no-one had sabotaged his "special place". Once the coast was clear, Rick sneaked up to the house where Daryl was hiding. He peered inside the window to see what Daryl was actually doing. What was Rick doing, stalking Daryl like his. Rick questioned whether to go inside or wait for Daryl to come out again, but that could take hours. Rick decided to go inside and braced himself for the worst.

Daryl was sat in what used to be a family sitting room, clutching what looked like a photo with a tear slowly rolling down his cheek. Rick couldn't tell if it was because he was happy or upset. From the circumstances, he assumed that Daryl was unhappy. Rick opened the door to the room where he was. Daryl was up in a flash, crossbow at the ready. Another tear fell free form Daryl's eyes. "Get out!" he shouted, like a teenager having their parents come into their room. "Leave me be!" But Rick refused to move, staying right where he was. He observed the photo Daryl had dropped when he had stood up rapidly. It was face-down so Rick couldn't see what it was of. Daryl had been mistreated as a child, so Rick thought it couldn't have been of his family – but perhaps of Merle. Who else would it be of? Rick bent down to pick it up but Daryl stopped him hurriedly, getting very defensive. Daryl picked it up and shoved it into his pocket before Rick had the chance to see anything.

"Ow. That hurts." Rick whined. Daryl had had his foot on Rick's hand to stop him seeing the photo. Once Daryl realised he was hurting Rick, he took his foot off him and sat down again with a sorry look in his eyes. Rick guessed that was Daryl's way of saying sorry and so he gave him a forgiving nod.

Rick stood up and brushed himself off. Daryl had his head buried in his knees due to the embarrassment he had just caused himself. He carried that photo everywhere with him, but bent it so just Rick was showing – it's what kept Daryl going. He wanted to tell Rick to go but a big part of him also wanted him to stay more than anything. He feared that if he made Rick stay, he could ruin their friendship for good. Daryl had feelings for Rick; feelings he had never had for anyone else, not even before the world had gone to shit.

"What are you doing here?" Rick asked. He was determined to get answers out of him this time. Daryl was sniffling, something Rick thought he'd never see Daryl do, ever. Something was really upsetting him, and Rick feared the worst. Daryl seemed like a completely different person like this; especially after seeing him as a strong, confident and agile hunter about 10 minutes before. Rick asked his question again, only this time he sat down on the old and filthy couch next to the redneck. He put his hand on Daryl's back and gave him a friendly pat-on-the-back; it was Rick's turn to comfort Daryl. It felt weird. Daryl was the last person to ever need comforting. Nevertheless, he liked it. He liked spending time alone with Daryl. He was so loyal and had never once let him down. Rick was falling for Daryl – he could never tell him. Daryl would probably flip and freak out. The friendship that Rick treasured would be lost forever if he did. Rick couldn't let that happen, not for the world – which didn't really exist anymore.

Daryl lifted his head up to find Rick right by his side, his hand on his back. Although he was tense, Daryl liked this. He liked being so close to the person he loved. From the moment they met – even though he had tried to kill him – Daryl had had a strange feeling in his gut that there was something different about Rick. Now that Lori was out of the picture, he had his chance. But deep down he knows there is no way Rick would ever feel the same. "I…it's nothin', Rick. 'm just fed up." Daryl lied, but he knew Rick wasn't having any of it – he wasn't stupid. Despite lying to people his entire life, Daryl was still unable to fool him.

"Daryl, please! You can trust me!" Rick pleaded. "I promise I won't say anything bad or laugh, I will keep whatever it is strictly between us. You have my word for it." Rick hoped this was enough to make Daryl believe him.

Daryl just glared right at Rick. He could see the desperation in his eyes. Should he tell him? Is he really willing to risk that perfect friendship he has with Rick for something he knows that has a very slim chance of actually happening? "I'm not saying. I can't lose you." Daryl said on a very small voice. He'd just realised what he said. Oh crap, I've done it now.

Rick barely made out what words had just slipped out of Daryl's mouth. He thought he heard "I can't lose you", but that wasn't something Daryl would ever say, was it? He looked very tense. "Please Daryl. I want to help; I care about you so much. Please just tell me."

Daryl was shocked by this. He thought that Rick just saw him as anyone else, caring but not that much. "It's just I like someone an' I know I'll never be able to have them." Daryl sighed.

Rick thought by what Daryl had said about not wanting to lose him, that Rick was that person. Rick saw this as his chance; he was alone with Daryl with no-one else in the group having the slightest idea where they were. Rick pulled him in so their noses were almost touching. Daryl was looking right at Rick, a worried but satisfied look in his eyes. Rick leaned in even more and whispered "Me, by any chance?" then kissed Daryl with much enthusiasm and meaning with every second that passed. It was gentle at first, but captivating. Daryl was still tense but relaxed after a short while. Mesmerised lips continued to press together, transporting the two to another world.

Daryl had to pull out for breath and replied with "Yeh" and chuckled. Rick cradled Daryl into his chest. Was this all just a dream? The two were in pure heaven.


	5. Chapter 5 - Even Losers Get Lucky Sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having complete writers block at the moment so this chapter may not be that good; sorry! But it's up to you to decide that! I know exactly what is going to be in tomorrow's chapter, however.
> 
> I hope you enjoy nevertheless! Feedback appreciated :)

"We should get going, the group are worried about you." Rick told Daryl. The two had their hands locked together. Rick broke the contact and put his arm around Daryl's waist. Daryl stiffened briefly, but soon relaxed, letting Rick pull him in closer.

"Can I at least do some huntin' first?"

"I thought you already did?" Rick remembered Daryl's episode tripping over the tree root. "And fell over a tree" Rick laughed.

"Y' saw that?" Daryl blushed. Rick nodded, with a huge grin spread right across his face.

"Didn't know whether to help you or not. I thought if I did you'd have stuck 'n arrow through my brain f' following you."

Daryl shied away. "I'd never do that; no matter how angry I was." He said in a quiet voice.

Rick smiled and took his arm from around Daryl's waist, stood up and stretched. Daryl watched his every movement and hopped up too. They started on their way back to the prison, holding hands but also on guard in case any walkers come into their presence.

The whole way back Rick couldn't help but think how Carl would react to his fathers newly-found partnership. Carl would be angry, surely. There was no way in the entire world he would accept this; especially as Lori had only passed away just a few weeks before. He also thought about how Hershel would take it. He was a very religious man; and weren't religious people against homosexuality? Daryl, on the other hand, was thinking about Carol and how she would react. She obviously was very fond of Daryl, and she'd lost the most important thing to her; Sophia. Daryl had searched every day and sometimes at night for that little girl and now he was about to let her down yet again. He hated the thought of doing this to someone. Above all, she had nothing left in this world. But love is love, right?

When the two arrived, everyone came outside to greet them. Carol seemed especially happy for Daryl's return and hugged him; but he didn't hug her back. Hershel nodded at Rick for bringing Daryl back safely; even if Daryl was a grown man, he could still storm off and have tantrums like a child. Michonne could sense something different. Rick and Daryl seemed to be acting differently, but she wasn't about to ask them anything...yet.

Rick assigned people to their jobs. Beth informed Rick that a supply run was needed as food was particularly low. Maggie, Glenn and Michonne volunteered to go, to give Rick and Daryl a break. The two agreed to this and so Daryl was asked to go on guard duty. Carol, Beth and Hershel went inside. "What about me, Dad?" Carl asked.

"I think you should look after Judith, or perhaps read? Whatever you kids do." Rick replied. Carl nodded and made his way indoors, running to catch up with the other three.

Maggie, Glenn and Michonne packed everything they needed and set off, with the others waving and wishing them good luck. Once they were gone, Rick went to "check" on Daryl. He wanted to see him alone to discuss what they were going to do. He knocked lightly on the door. "Daryl?"

"Come in then, door's open!" A voice from inside called out.

Rick opened the door to find Daryl looking out; eyes scanning every last square centimeter of the prison and its surroundings. "Well I wanted to knock, you could be doing anything" Rick said laughing.

"Shut it." Daryl's words were harsh but he had said them in a soft voice. "Whassup 'nyway?"

"I wanted to see you. I'd also like to discuss what we're going to do." Rick said, sitting down next to Daryl.

"'bout what?" Daryl cocked an eyebrow at Rick.

"Us. Are we tellin' anyone? They're gonna find out sooner or later."

Daryl began to fidget and shook his head without looking at Rick. "So are we...together now? Properly? You really like me?" Daryl was confused at why he was liked so much; he just saw himself as a stupid, arrogant idiot.

"I don't like you Daryl." Rick replied, looking at him. Daryl looked back at him, his movements suggested he was worried. Rick paused for what seemed like hours before finally saying: "I love you."

Daryl let out a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding. "I...I love you too." This was the first time in his entire life he'd ever said this to anybody. He smiled uncontrollably and Rick found himself smiling too. Daryl's smile was contagious.

"And yes, we're together." Rick said, leaning in and kissing Daryl on the cheek. Daryl put his hand on Rick's cheek, turning his face and catching his lips on his before he pulled away. The two enjoyed their second kiss together, wishing they were the only people to exist.


	6. Chapter 6 - You Never Know A Good Thing 'til It's Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 at long last! I didn't want to rush this part so here it is now.
> 
> **Warning: Character death** you have been warned!

It was the middle of the night and Rick had just woken up from a vivid nightmare of Lori. He was shaking uncontrollably and sweating all over despite it being freezing in his cell. He looked over at Judith who was cooing in her sleep. Rick wished he could be her; not having the slightest idea what is going on and having no worries at all. Her life was easy...for now.

Rick sat up and sighed heavily. He wished the world was how it was. He wished he could live the rest of his life with Daryl by his side, without the worry that they could be eaten alive any day. He looked to his right, no-one was there; but he wished there was. There were so many things he wished could happen - but deep down he knew none of these would ever happen. At least he had Judith, Carl and of course, Daryl.

He made his was up to Daryl's cell for some company. He was lying there wide awake too and peered up when he heard footsteps. When he realised it was Rick, he sat up instantly with a smile across his face. He made space for Rick to sit down, beckoning him to come over. Rick did so and stared at the floor. "Whassup man?" Daryl asked him. Rick hugged Daryl, his head buried in his chest. "Rick? You're worryin' me!"

"I'm just fed up." Rick said, his head still in Daryl's chest. Daryl hugged him back tightly, enjoying the company.

"Jus' to warn ya, Carol tends to come up here every night. She says she keeps having nightmares but I think she jus' wants to see me." Daryl told Rick. "Keeps wakin' me up so I've got used to gettin' up in the middle of th' night."

Rick pulled away from Daryl and leaned back against the wall. "Really? Should I go?"

"Nah man, I want you to stay."

"But what if-"

"Don't matter. I want you here, please." Daryl pleaded, stopping Rick from getting up. Rick leaned back again, looking worried. "Don't look so worried." Daryl said, an irritated tone to his voice.

He put his arm round Rick's shoulder and Rick put his around Daryl's waist. Rick liked the warmth; it was a change from his own freezing bed. He soon fell asleep on Daryl and Daryl soon followed suit.

Whilst the two were sleeping soundly, Carol came into Daryl's cell just as he said she would. She stopped dead and she felt the colour fade completely from her face when she saw Rick and Daryl sleeping like logs, soft smiles on both their faces. She felt her knees go weak and fell slightly, stopping herself by grabbing onto the railings and knocking over the laundry basket in the process. She went back to her own cell and began weeping and didn't stop until the sun had completely risen.

Daryl jumped violently, throwing Rick off of him as he did. He'd just had a nightmare about his father, being beaten by the buckle of his belt. It was all that happened to Daryl as he was growing up and he could never let the memories go. Rick woke up and let out a small yelp as he tried to stop himself from falling onto the cold, hard floor. An injury was not what he needed right now. He looked up at Daryl who was in what seemed like complete shock. He was clutching the bed so firmly he was almost tearing the thin sponge mattress they had. His pupils were fully dilated, so much so that no blue could be seen at all; giving Rick the shivers. His hair was damp as he was sweating a lot; beads of sweat across his forehead. He was also shaking so violently that the whole bed was shaking with him and Rick could also see his chest move as his heart pounded. Rick had never seen anything like this; not even in his time in the police force.

He took Daryl by the shoulders and began shaking him, trying to snap him out of whatever was happening to him. Daryl was unresponsive, his eyes still fixated on the same spot on the wall. His breathing was aberrant; fast and short. "Daryl?! Daryl snap out of it!" Rick shouted, in the hope of some response. The only response he got was his pupils dilating further, which Rick didn't think was even possible. The others had heard Rick shouting and Glenn arrived swiftly to see what was going on. "Go get Hershel!" Rick shrieked. Glenn nodded and ran to fetch Hershel. "You're gonna be fine Daryl!" He uttered, as tears began to form. 

Hershel made his way up the stairs with the aid of his two daughters. Daryl's condition was worsening. He was now whining as if he was in physical pain. Hershel sat down on a stool next to Daryl, asking Rick to move and give Hershel some space to examine Daryl properly. Rick refused and seized Daryl's hand with tears advancing down his cheeks constantly. "No, please let me stay here!" He wailed. Hershel groaned but allowed him to stay nevertheless.

"Why does it matter so much any way?" Maggie asked.

Rick looked up at her with a forbidding look and let out a deep breath. Her question had given him butterflies in his stomach. "You really wanna know?" He replied. Everyone - being Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Hershel, Carl, Michonne and Carol who were all surrounding Daryl - nodded. There was no way Rick was getting out of this one. "Fine."

"Well go on then!" Michonne ordered.

"It matters so much because..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Because we're together. I love him and he loves me."

"You asshole!" Carl bellowed and stormed out. Carol felt her heart break in two and left, crying heavily. Beth followed her and went to comfort her as she knew Carol was fond of Daryl. Everyone else stood there, their mouths open in shock.

"Well now that we know, I'd like everyone to leave except Rick. I'll inform you of Daryl's condition in half an hour." Hershel instructed. The remaining people filed out and got on with their jobs.

No-one said a word until Hershel had completely examined Daryl. "Has he taken anything?" Hershel questioned.

"No. We were both asleep an' he jumped and threw me off of him. When I looked up he was like this. I didn't know what to do so I asked Glenn to fetch you."

This made Hershel uneasy. He wasn't particularly fond of malexmale relationships, but wasn't prepared to say anything to upset the two, especially considering the state they were both in. "Just make sure he doesn't get up. He seems to be relaxing a bit now; must have been a bad dream." And with that, Hershel made his way back to the rest of the group.

For around 5 hours Rick waited by Daryl's side. Daryl slowly opened his eyes and let out a small moan. Rick, delighted that he was finally awake, grabbed Daryl's hand. "What th' hell happened?" Daryl muttered, sitting up. His pupils were back to normal and he seemed far more at ease.

"Think it was a bad dream." Rick noted. "Had Hershel up here an' everything. I was scared senseless, you have no idea what you did to me! But..."

"But?"

"They know about us..." Rick stated. Daryl scowled.

"What? How?!"

"They asked why I wanted to stay to much. I had no choice."

Daryl huffed but patted on his bed, asking Rick to sit next to him, and Rick did. "S'pose it don't matter. They can't stop us lovin' each other. How'd Carol take it?" He said, looking anxious.

"I didn't really see, but I think she went out crying." Rick told Daryl. "I'm so glad you're alright, I love you." And he wrapped his arms around Daryl. Daryl did the same.

Just then a gunshot was heard. Everyone ran outside to find Carol, a motionless Carol lying on the grass by Lori's grave; a pistol in her hand. Daryl got there first and fell to the floor. "No! No no no!" He sobbed. Rick found a note next to her body and he read it out:

I'm so sorry. I have nothing left to live for. Good luck out there

Carol

The group held a small funeral for Carol. Afterwards everyone left but Daryl and Rick. Daryl was sitting right beside her grave, mourning the loss of his friend.

It took him 2 hours to pluck up the courage to go back inside and he went straight back up to his cell. Newly-washed clothes were placed on his bed by Beth which he just threw to the floor. As he did a note flew out of one of his trouser pockets. It was from Carol. It read:

Dearest Daryl,

I'm so sorry for doing this. I hope you and Rick are happy together. Treat him well, he is a good man. Thank you for looking for my precious Sophia and taking care of me after her death.

I love you.

Sincerely,  
Carol

Daryl buried his face into his pillow and began sobbing into it.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Night Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl decide to take their relationship to the next level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Adult content** xP

After Carol's death Daryl decides he'd like to spend the night alone in the guard tower. He found himself extremely bored out of his mind. Summer was at its peak and now even nights were over 30 degrees C.

He sat staring out the window when he heard someone knocking at the door. Company was not what he wanted right now. "Daryl? Can I come in?" It was Rick. Maybe company was a good idea. After all, Rick always knew how to make him feel better.

"Yeh, sure." He said in a timid voice. The door languidly opened and Rick ambled in. Daryl scooted over to allow some space for Rick to sit beside him. "What brings ya here?"

"I wanted to see you. Night seems t'be the only time we get to spend t'gether alone." Rick smiled, edging closer to Daryl.

"It was my fault." Daryl said, letting out a soft cry. "It was all me." He hid himself in his hands, embarrassed about breaking down yet again in front of Rick. He really was a pussy now. On the plus side, Rick was his. The group knew and they were fine with it and the two no longer had to hide anything.

"What? Is this about Carol?" Rick said, confused. "It wasn't you Daryl. Please, let it go. We're all sad 'bout losing her but fer Christ's sake it wasn't you! What's done is done Daryl; you can't reverse the bullet from a gun."

Rick's words made Daryl cry harder, yet somehow caused him to feel better. He looked up at Rick and the two looked at each other in the eyes. Ricks had a certain undefinable sparkle to them. Alluring and sensual, with a touch of mischief. Daryl found this arousing. He caught his hand making its way to Ricks and they joined together. They fit so perfectly. It was almost as if they were destined to be put together; as if Daryl and Rick were made to be together.

Rick leaned in and lightly began to kiss Daryl on the lips. Daryl chuckled and kissed Rick back, hauling him onto his lap to make the two comfier. Rick cupped Daryl's face with his hands as they began to go into a deeper kiss. Daryl's tongue pried Rick's mouth open further and their tongues began to dance around together. Rick moved his legs so that he had one either side of Daryl.

Awkward was a complete understatement for Daryl. Before all this he had never before touched another person in any way other than a friendly pat or hug. Now he was in a deep kiss with a man he'd only met a year or so before. The man he tried to kill when they first met. He wanted to take things a step further with Rick, but feared he would avoid him after.

Rick relaxed further onto Daryl's body which comforted the two even further. This was all sorts of arousing for Rick as he felt Daryl's erection press against his body. He rocked his hips back and forth in experimentation, causing Daryl to groan in satisfaction.

"Dang it, Rick." Daryl giggled and he leant in again to kiss Rick, sliding his fingers through Rick's tangled hair.

Rick's hand made its way down Daryl's nicely-toned body and stopped when it found the top of Daryl's trousers. His fingers fiddled with the button of his jeans. This was a bit of a struggle as his fingers had got all sweaty with anticipation plus the button was stiff anyway. Rick huffed as he began to become desperate, getting frustrated as the button refused to undo. Daryl too was getting impatient and lent a hand. The stubborn button finally undid and the two gave out a sigh of relief.

They pulled back into another kiss and Rick sent his hand down Daryl's trousers, wrapping his hand around Daryl's shaft. He gave him a few substantial strokes, making Daryl release some grunts and groans and pull away from their kiss. Instead, he placed soft kisses all up Rick's neck.

Rick's strokes soon turned into hard thrusts. "Shit Rick. Don't stop! 's comin'!" Daryl exclaimed. Rick just got faster. "Holy sh-!" Daryl cut himself off as he reached his climax. Rick released his grip, a big grin on his face.

Daryl looked up at Rick who was still sitting on his lap, a hopeful look spread across his face. "A'right, ready?" Daryl asked. Rick nodded in an excited manner.

Daryl un-tucked the Sheriff shirt from Rick's trousers and undid his old and tatty belt. The leather had began to peel away, making it east for Daryl to undo it. Rick's button popped undone like a breeze; far easier than Daryl's button was to undo. Daryl slipped his down down Rick's trousers and returned the favour to Rick. "God, yes Daryl!" Rick shouted whilst also letting out moans of satisfaction. Soon Daryl's touch became too much for Rick and he reached his peak, relaxing into a heap on top of Daryl.

Daryl threw his arms around Rick. "If we do this again, let's please go someplace else. A bed, perhaps?" Rick advised, sticking his tongue out in a cheeky manner.

If we do this again he said. Daryl wasn't going to be avoided by Rick as he feared he would be.

They did their pants up and went back into an embrace, Rick soon falling asleep on Daryl form his exhaustion. As much as he wanted to sleep, Daryl couldn't as he had the joys of being on watch. Well...surely a small nap wouldn't hurt, would it?


End file.
